ne_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Intergalactic Security Force
The Intergalaktische Sicherheitskraft or Intergalactic Security Force is a long-range full-scale multi-theater strength war branch created by Corsair in response to the downfall of the GPOT-C and the rise of the IMC. General Angelika von Strandland believed that having PMCs running security ops and conducting war on behalf of those who paid the most was a dangerous position to take, so she petitioned the Corsari government to provide her the resources to create a branch of the Corsari Armed Forces that was modeled directly on the Sword Arm of the Grand Army from Dragonia. Being the direct counterpart to the Sword Arm, they are equipped in much the same way they are with space-bending ships and years of supplies to sustain battle ops over a long period of time. The ISF is also equipped with the capacity to create fully sustainable mining operations and colonies to mine resources for weapons and fuel for ships when out on campaigns. The ISF is the most expensive branch of the Corsari military, raising their defense spending considerably. Creation of the ISF When the GPOT-C was destroyed by the Dragon Alliance and Corsair a security crisis developed in the galaxy as there was no longer a medium to keep aggression from the various galactic domains in check. This led to incursions from larger and sometimes more powerful empires such as Kaledon into neighboring domains. In response to the power vacuum, Car-Lah Guderian and Thundra Orientail created the IMC to provide quick response and military support and in some cases direct war campaigns against belligerent forces in the newly created Dragon Protectorate. The IMC knew they couldn't possibly provide security to all locations in the protectorate at once, so other PMCs such as Helix were created as well. Some of these PMCs weren't operating on the same standards and checks as the IMC, so this led General Angelika von Strandland to voice her concerns about the rise of PMCs to provide security for the inhabitants of the Protectorate. Originally passed off as over-reacting, Angelika's position was confirmed when a PMC assassinated the leader of a nation in the Protectorate in an effort to end a war between two belligerents. This led to an enormous backlash against PMCs including the IMC which up until that point was running on a completely clean public image. After months of clearing up the PMCs images, Angelika petitioned the Corsari government again about her concerns of PMCs running security ops in the sector which ultimately led them to not answering to anyone. This time, they agreed with her sentiments. Angelika propositioned that the Corsari government consider the creation of a fighting force directly based on the Sword Arm of the Grand Army; a branch capable of responding to threats in other star systems for extended periods of time, a branch capable of projecting Corsari military might as long as it's necessary. Her line of reasoning hinged on the fact that she believed, among others, that one of the leading nations in the Dragon Protectorate should be projecting power in order to inspire confidence and faith in their ability to lead and protect the citizens of the Protectorate. Bundespräsident Keyodore Mobius agreed to her sentiments and tasked her with creating a plan of action in regards to creating the military branch in the timeframe of a month. Seemingly impossible, Angelika succeeded and had a fully functional document stating goals, leadership, projected budgets and requisitions. Keyodore moved her out of the Corsari Heer and into the newly commissioned Intergalaktische Sicherheitskraft after a Congressional vote was approved. She was given an initial yearly budget of 8 trillion GCR. Operational Capacity The ISF's operational capacity stems from the large number of ships taken as spoils of war from the GPOT-C shipyards at the Galactic Eye. Once the ships were refitted with Space Bending engines, they were returned to Corsair and converted into ships of the line, which then allowed the backbone of the ISF to form out into the force that it is. The ISF is capable of extended battle operations away from home for a span of 2 years without resource replenishment. When the battle group depletes 95% of their resources, they will halt battle ops and return a large portion of their ships back to Corsair for resupplies. This can take anywhere from a week to a month, and due to the fact that the enemy can make very significant gains within that time, the battle group is capable of independent mining ops and the creation of mining colonies. These can furnish the ISF with precious metals and fuel in order to extend battle operations beyond 2 years. A typical tour of duty on an ISF campaign is 3 years. Soldiers can trade their campaign time off with units in the Reserves, provided they make the time up at a later date. This allows for soldiers and officers flexible time incase of an emergency or even for a break from the battlefield. The ISF is capable of enacting Direktive 54 at the discretion of the CO of the battle group. They are capable of enacting Direktive 53 only with Presidential approval. To that end, the battle groups capital ships are equipped with RGM-224 Stromausfall Supernova missiles to be used in the event that Direktive 53 is authorized and the enemy needs to be utterly wiped out. Battle group Missile Destroyers are equiped with RIM-223 Tyrann Supernova Interceptors in order to wipe out space navies.